This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant of the miniature rose class. This new variety was developed by me under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following rose plants in the spring of 2000:
The seed parent was a seedling I had developed previously by crossing the hybrid tea rose ‘TANellis’ (U.S. Pat. No. 2,574) as seed parent with an unnamed, unintroduced miniature seedling from this same hybridizing program.
The pollen parent was a miniature rose, ‘Baby Katie’ (U.S. Pat. No. 4,471).
The idyllic goal of this breeding program was to produce unique abundantly and continuously flowering miniature roses with exhibition, hybrid tea form flowers, and preferably with the qualities of fragrance, disease resistance and hardiness. Both parent roses chosen for this cross displayed abundant, hybrid tea form bloom production with some degree of fragrance and above average disease resistance. Additionally, the pollen parent had proven itself quite hardy. (The seed parent was not tested for this.)
I harvested and planted 345 seeds from this cross, with 104 seedlings germinating. Eight of those seedlings were selected to watch further. The current plant is the only seedling to be tested and introduced; all but one of the remaining seedlings have been destroyed with that one, along with the current plant, being used in future hybridizing. The current plant is a miniature rose plant with abundant production of hybrid tea form, mildly fragrant flowers, good resistance to diseases and insects, and proven hardiness.
This current plant may be compared with its parents, as shown here in Table 1.
TABLE 1Seed parent:Current plant:Pollen parent:seedling‘SAVaboo’‘Baby Katie’BLOOM Salmon-OrangeOrange-Red andSalmon-Pink and COLORDeep Yellow Light Yellow blendBicolorBLOOM SIZE, average:average:average:FULLY2½ inches1¾ to 2 inches1½ to EXPANDED1¾ inchesPLANT SIZE2½ feet tall 10 to 16 inches tall12 to 16 inches tall;and wide10 to 14 inches 10 to 12 inches widewideFOLIAGEmattesemi-glossysemi-glossy
Asexual reproductions by cuttings of this new rose cultivar in Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has shown all distinguishing characteristics continually come true to form.